


Jingle Bells

by Orcish



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas AU, Crack, Head Elf Hux, Lots of Unnecessary Jingling, M/M, Reindeer Ren, Rimming, Roleplay, Santa Snoke, Sex Toys, Size Kink, The Reindeer of Ren look mostly human but with antlers and hooves, Whipping, Workplace Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orcish/pseuds/Orcish
Summary: Ren is a little shit and Hux can’t wait for the Christmas rush to be over, so he won’t have to see the reindeer’s smug face and ridiculously muscled chest for a few months.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that I wouldn't get this finished before the holidays, but I was suddenly inspired to write, so... you're welcome? Sorry?

The damn reindeer was leering at him again. He knew that Santa Snoke gave Ren special treatment because his shiny red nose was useful as a headlight in the darkness of Christmas while delivering presents, but Hux would have rather held a lantern than put up with the reindeer, even if it would have made it more difficult to cross items on his list. They could just attach lights to the sled itself. Make them colourful and it would be suitably festive? 

Ren licked his lips and made a kissy face at him and Hux turned, his face burning. He had worked very hard to become the head elf – he would not allow the infuriating beast to make him regret that. 

Hux drew a deep breath and focused on the task at hand. He should make Mitaka check the lists for Denmark – a few new lights had lit up on the sensors tracking naughty children. They needed to be reevaluated to determine if they deserved presents or not. They didn’t very often do the old coal or bundle of sticks thing, but sometimes it was needed to make sure that the little brats learned their lessons - so they didn’t become like that kriffing annoying reindeer. 

Granted, he doubted that any human bullies could be as annoying even if they tried – and they generally didn’t wear merry red harnesses with bells on, the straps crossed over the chest so they framed the muscular pectorals, accompanied by tiny underwear bulging dangerously and threatening to spill its contents – the reindeer wear really looked more like bondage wear than a uniform. Snoke must have been dead drunk when he stamped on that. The elves’ tunic and tights seemed almost normal in comparison, although Hux would have preferred less skin-tight pants. Especially with the leering reindeer around. 

It didn’t help that Ren as the head reindeer was free to roam as he wished and was therefore difficult to avoid. It was also difficult to ignore him; he was suitably muscled for his position, so he could lead the herd by example, and his sweaty skin glistened tantalizingly when he had been working out – which was most days in the last months leading to Christmas. After all, he needed to be in perfect shape for the long and hasty delivery ride. 

Hux only knew all this because it was his job to oversee everything and to know everyone’s work schedules, of course. The head elf did far more than just kept track of the nice and naughty lists, and helped Santa deliver the presents; they controlled the whole organized chaos on Starwinter (as the elves called it) or Korvatunturi (as the Finnish called it) or North Pole (as the Americans called it). 

He tried hard not to think of the few times he had seen Ren in a solitary moment – elves were good at sneaking even when they didn’t mean to – and the unguarded look on his face had been sad and strangely fragile, the antlers casting a shadow on his face. In those times he-

“Hey Huxie, bring your cute bum over here and I’ll take good care of it!” Ren the reindeer hollered. 

Hux startled, then glowered, and grit his teeth as he stomped off. Fucking Ren. He should add spikes on the inside of his harness. If he ever took it off. Like when he bathed, he must take it off then. 

Erotic images of wet and soapy Ren bathing with his heavy reindeer dick hanging between his muscled thighs flooded his mind and Hux groaned. Fucking Ren. 

\---

One of the naughty lights had gone out in Sweden – one of the kids had been nice ever since his _mormor_ had fallen ill. He had visited her and helped out around the house – grandma Sofia had been much cheered up by it and it had balanced the kid’s naughtiness enough to put him back on the present lists. 

Mitaka was going over the boy’s wishlist with some of the other elves to determine which presents would amount to his level of niceness. Phasma was leading a team of elves checking the list of poor households they would deliver surprise Christmas meals to. She was currently biting into one of the elves who had forgotten to note someone’s allergies the previous year, nearly ruining their Christmas with a serious allergic reaction. He knew that all the elves were much more careful after that scare, but a reminder was never amiss. 

Someone touched his arm and Hux startled, turning to see Ren’s grinning face way too close to his. 

“Hey Hux, will you help me grease my harness?” 

Hux grit his teeth. “Really Ren, don’t you have anything useful to do? Go to the factory and offer your help with the lifting, it should be something even you can do.” 

“I would much rather lift you in my arms and hold you against a wall as I rub that cute ass from the inside,” Ren leered and patted Hux’s butt. 

Hux swung his fist, but Ren dodged and laughed. 

“Oh, playful. May I have this dance?” 

“You may stab yourself in the face,” Hux said and stormed off. 

“Ooh, someone’s being naughty,” Ren yelled after him. “Careful, or Santa might bring you coal!” 

\---

Hux finished eating and took his tray to the service station where one of the kitchen elves quickly took it to be cleaned. They were all so efficient – it was lovely to watch. If only some of his other subjects were as useful. 

He darted a glance at the Reindeer of Ren, the so-called elite group of reindeer led by the head reindeer and assigned to pull Santa’s sleigh for the Christmas deliveries. They were currently lounging at their table, one of them with his feet up, the hooves nearly in someone else’s mashed potatoes. The ordinary reindeer helped around all the time, not just with the food deliveries for the poor, but with lifting and moving things in the factory – these useless lumps of muscle and bells only harassed the elves and spent time at the gym. It was infuriating, but there was nothing he could do about it as long as Santa Snoke allowed it. 

Hux grit his teeth and turned on his feet to head out. He had things to do and those “elite” pissheads would not lift a finger to help. 

“Hey Hux,” a familiar voice hollered at him. 

Hux hastened his steps, knowing that he could not outrun a reindeer, but willing to try, and heard the clank-cling as the reindeer jogged after him. Ren caught up with him easily and got in the way, steering him towards the wall. 

“Out of the way, reindeer,” Hux bit out. “I am very busy.” 

“Ooh, but not too busy to ogle us, is that so? I saw you watching,” the reindeer winked. 

“I was lamenting the uselessness of your herd – all in good working shape, yet not lifting a single finger to help while everyone else is overworked – including the other reindeer.” 

“Oh but we help just by allowing you all to admire us,” Ren said. “It must give you so much joy to think that if you’re just good enough, you might be given something as perfect as a night with us.” 

Hux didn’t reward that with a reply, but his lip curled in distaste. 

“Don’t be like that, Huxie – you know you want it,” Ren said. 

Ren pulled his dick out of the tiny underwear and let it hang over it obscenely. It was half-hard and filling as Hux watched. 

“You may suck it,” Ren grinned. 

Hux pushed him out of his way and stomped off, hearing his laughter. His hands tingled where they had touched the reindeer’s bare skin. 

That night, he fucked his fist as he imagined taking the irritating reindeer’s offer – his mouth would strain to take in the thick width and Ren would thrust in hard, choking him. He came hard and punched the pillow in irritation. Fucking Ren – he managed to ruin Hux’s life even when he wasn’t there. 

\---

The factory was late on several deliveries to other departments and Hux steamed as he listened to the factory head’s explanation. Apparently some items had not been delivered, _again_ , even though they had been requested months before by Hux himself, _again_. 

“The kriffing reindeer probably needed chest oil or something,” he grumbled under his breath. “Snoke always cuts other budgets because of them.” 

The factory head’s worried face pulled into a smile. Hux was not the only one annoyed by the uselessness of the Reindeer of Ren. The elderly elf stepped back to wave a hand towards the crates being filled by the worker elves on the other side of the hall. 

“Yes, well, we’ve managed to make things work even without the orders being filled; it just takes longer when we have to manufacture also the items we would normally order from elsewhere.” 

“Understood. I will inform the other departments and tell them to focus on other projects while they wait for you to finish. Make the deliveries as promptly-”

There was a sudden creaking sound and Hux looked up – there was a wooden crate being moved right above them, marked as presents ready for wrapping. It was hanging by fraying rope and tilting dangerously. Hux stared in horror as the rope snapped and the crate started to fall. Someone shouted, but he was unable to move and could only close his eyes as he waited for the botched – already late dammit – delivery to the wrapping department to hit him. 

Something crashed into him from the side and he was pulled against a bare chest and lifted from his feet. There was a loud crash and he was pelted with bright-coloured plushies when the crate exploded all over the floor – a mimikyu fell into his arms. 

He looked up to see Ren’s panicked face; Ren was heaving like he was having a panic attack – or had run very far, very fast. 

“Are – you – ok?” The reindeer panted. 

“Yes,” Hux said, stunned. Ren had saved him? 

Ren glared at the remains of the crate. “This should not be possible. Why are you still using ropes? Get some proper chains in here.” 

“I have requested chains for the last five years, but Snoke has not approved the expense because _you_ needed new training equipment,” Hux bit out. 

Ren recoiled and let go of him. Hux knew that he knew this – Ren had taunted him about it just the previous Christmas, asking him if he wanted to be chained into a dungeon somewhere. He didn’t seem so amused by it now. 

“Oh,” the reindeer said and looked down. 

“Did you really think that I make requests out of some twisted sense of humor like you lot? I am responsible for the smooth running of this facility – anything I request is to keep us on schedule or of uttermost importance to stop accidents like this from happening. Not that someone like you would understand,” Hux bit, still shaken from the close save. 

“I’m sorry,” Ren said, his voice soft. 

“You should be,” Hux said and stomped off. 

It was much later when he realized that he never thanked Ren for saving his life. 

\---

“What is this?” Hux asked the FedEx delivery man. 

“Your delivery, sir,” the man said, handing him the delivery notice to sign. “Well, the first part – the rest will follow.” 

“A delivery of what?” Hux bit out. “We haven’t ordered anything.” 

“I only deliver the things, man,” the delivery man shook his head. 

Hux stared at the boxes they unloaded out of the truck and pulled a box cutter out of his pocket. He cut open the tape on the first box and saw – chains. What the fuck? 

“Oh, looks like they must be for your factory,” the FedEx man said. “You might want to call someone there to come pick ‘em up.” 

“Yes. You’re quite right. Thank you,” Hux said, not sparing a glance at the man. 

This must be Ren’s doing, but why? What did the infuriating man want _now_? 

\---

It turned out that Ren didn’t want anything – he had just stopped interfering with Hux’s requests and now all the things he had requested, but had not been delivered, over the last _five years_ , were being delivered to him all at once. Some of the things he no longer even needed, like the glittery numbers proudly stating “2015” meant for Santa’s sled that year. Snoke had shouted at Hux when it became evident that the numbers were not in place and the designer elves at the factory had needed to cut back on their sleep to create a replacement sign. 

Hux grit his teeth when he pulled the sign out of the package and waved it at Ren. The reindeer ducked his head and looked ashamed. He had been less annoying of late, even going as far as to avoid Hux sometimes, and Hux appreciated the respite. He knew that the reindeer would be back to his irritating self all too soon. It was clear that he lived to annoy Hux, as was evidenced by the _years’_ worth of blocked requests. 

\---

“Ren’s not eating right,” Phasma said. “The chef reported that he’s sending a lot of the food back to the kitchen, eating less than half of his usual portions.” 

“Send him to medical,” Hux frowned. “We can’t afford him getting ill this close to Christmas. We need him to lead the herd.” 

“I did,” Phasma said. “There is nothing wrong with him physically, except for reduced speed and stamina because of the lack of proper nourishment. The doctor said it must be mental,” she added pointedly. 

“Well he _is_ mental,” Hux muttered. 

Phasma lifted an eyebrow and Hux sighed. 

“I’ll talk to him.” 

“Good. Make sure to address that crush he has on you and tell him to stop moping and that you don’t hate his guts.” 

“ _What_ ,” Hux exclaimed. 

“Oh, don’t tell me you’re really that stupid,” Phasma scoffed. “He may have the social skills of a maggot and goes about wooing you in a decidedly middle-school pull-their-hair kind of way, but it’s obvious to anyone with two working brain cells. Which, by the way, doesn’t speak well for the state of our leadership, if you had failed to notice this.” 

“Don’t you have something to do?” 

Phasma rolled her eyes. “Sir, yes sir. I will make myself sparse.” 

Ren didn’t really have a crush on him, did he? The whole idea was ridiculous. 

\---

“Phasma tells me that you’re not eating properly,” Hux said as he pushed past Ren into the man’s quarters. 

“Phasma should mind her own business,” Ren muttered, but didn’t deny it. 

“Look – what she said about you having a ridiculous crush on me – it’s not true, is it? You hate me, that’s why you go out of your way to make my life miserable.” 

Ren seemed to shrink onto himself and Hux gaped. 

“Oh.” 

He thought about it, gaped some more, and then got angry. 

“If you don’t hate me, why do you make my life more difficult than it needs to be? I am extremely busy running everything at this faculty and your little tricks and pranks only create extra work and annoyance to me.” 

“I’m sorry – I didn't understand how important the work you do is,” Ren said, subdued. 

“I AM THE HEAD ELF,” Hux shouted. “The only one whose work is more important is Santa Snoke!” 

“I know that now,” Ren said. “It just – it didn’t seem like you were doing much, just walking around making notes and ordering people around. I didn’t realize how much trouble it would create when I messed with your requests. I didn’t know that someone could get hurt.” 

His eyes were wet and he seemed genuine and Hux almost felt sorry for him. 

“You imbecile. Don’t ever do that again.” 

“I won’t, I promise,” Ren said and ducked his head. 

Hux suddenly wondered, if the light on his nose had always been that dim. Didn’t it use to light larger rooms than this? He could barely see the scattered mess on the floor. 

“Oh, kriff it,” Hux said and grabbed Ren’s antlers to pull him into a kiss. “Stop moping, you imbecile,” he said as they broke for air. 

Ren was flushed and wide-eyed and the shadows in the room were shrinking. Hux kissed him again. 

\---

Ren’s dick was even bigger in close range and Hux wondered, if he could even fit it in his mouth. He was determined to try. It strained the sides of his mouth, but the head popped in and the heartfelt groan Ren made was worth any discomfort. He couldn’t take it in very deeply, but teased it with his tongue and moved over it until his jaws started to hurt too much and he had to pull back, his lungs burning. 

“Kriff, Ren, you’re big,” Hux panted. 

“Thanks, Huxie,” Ren grinned and kissed him sloppily. 

Hux let the annoying nickname go this time and allowed Ren to pull him on his lap so he could grip Hux’s ass and pull, making their cocks rub together. 

“Can you take me?” Ren asked, one finger teasing his crack. 

“Mmf,” Hux let out when the tip breached him. “No – it’s been too long. You’re too big.” 

“Shame. I guess we’ll just have to get you used to having your ass played with again.” 

They rubbed off against each other, two of Ren’s fingers inside him, and Hux shook when he came. Ren held him and kissed his hair, and he could almost forget how annoying the man could be. 

He remembered very clearly the following evening when Ren showed up at his quarters with a present. It was a butt plug with a jingle bell attached to the base. 

“No, absolutely not,” Hux balked. 

Somehow he still ended up stretched over Ren’s lap as the man worked it inside him, using excessive amounts of lube. The thick part stung when it pushed past the rim, but Ren’s wet fingers caressed his back comfortingly, and it didn’t feel bad when it settled into place. Hux squeezed around it and felt his face flush even more. 

Ren slapped his ass and the bell jingled. Hux jumped and rolled off him to glare at him – the bell jingling more as he moved. 

“You’re cute when you’re flushed,” Ren teased. “Maybe you should wear this to work tomorrow.” 

Hux imagined the plug jingling every time he moved and Phasma looking at him knowingly and paled. 

“Absolutely not. It’s quite enough that one of us jingles everywhere they go.” 

Ren grinned, leaning to push him down and crouch over him, the bells in his harness jingling. 

“Just imagine what it will sound like when I finally fuck you.” 

He moved over Hux, rubbing their cocks together, and every thrust made the bells jingle. Hux sank his fingers into Ren’s shoulders and bit his lip as Ren started sucking on his neck. 

The following day they did a test sleigh ride with the whole Reindeer of Ren herd to see if their formation needed to be adjusted, and Hux felt his cheeks flaming at all the jingling from the reindeer harnesses. 

\---

Ren did, in fact, own more than one harness. Hux had wondered about that because they must get sweaty in constant use. He of course knew that the glittery harness for Christmas use was well-kept and in storage, but Ren had several everyday harnesses, too. Some chimed instead of jingling when Ren moved against him. 

Ren had taken his mission of making Hux ready for his cock seriously and enjoyed spending a lot of time fingering him, using toys on him and pushing his tongue in with his fingers. Hux could take four fingers relatively easily now and knew that he was about ready for Ren, if the man took it slow. The wet squelch when Ren moved his lubed fingers inside him sounded dirty. Hux sighed and spread his legs further, wanting more. 

“Ren,” he whispered and pushed back. “I’m ready.” 

Ren froze. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes. Just take it slow.” 

Hux heard Ren squirt more lube to wet his cock properly and flushed, imagining the impressive length glistening and pushing inside him. Ren pulled his fingers out and Hux whined. Ren’s wet hand caressed him soothingly and then he felt the thick head of Ren’s cock against him. 

It was big – bigger than Hux had realized, although he should have known, he could barely fit it in his mouth – and he had a moment of panic where he wanted to call it off, but Ren was pushing and then he had no breath left. Hux bit his lip and shook, trying to relax as Ren’s dick forced its way inside him, stretching him wider than he had been stretched before, even by the toys Ren used on him. 

Hux swore and automatically squeezed around the intrusion, and Ren whimpered, his shaky voice whispering “oh god, Hux.” 

Somehow it made it better to know that Ren was also strongly affected and Hux let go, allowing himself to feel, uncaring about the sounds he made as Ren pushed deeper, slow and careful, until he could not get in further. 

“Shit, Hux, you’re so tight,” Ren breathed. “I’ve never – no one ever – fuck.” 

Hux felt the ridiculous need to laugh because _of course_ he would be deflowering the socially inept reindeer, but then Ren kissed his back gently and pulled back a little and Hux melted underneath him. Kriff, it felt so good – Ren was bigger than anyone he’d had before and the thick head of his cock rubbed against all the right places inside him as he moved. Hux found himself gripping the sheets and pushing back onto Ren’s cock – Ren gripped his hips to limit his movements so he wouldn’t hurt himself, and Hux growled, swearing. 

“Not the first time, Hux,” Ren panted. “We can try later – but not now.” 

Hux sighed and braced himself, allowing Ren to control the movements, enjoying the feeling of being fucked and the sound of merry jingling. 

He was extremely sore the next day, but felt that it had been worth it – especially when Ren gently washed him in the shower and carried him to bed when he had trouble walking. Even Phasma’s smirk at his stiff movements the next day didn’t ruin his good mood. 

\---

Of course Ren had to be into all sort of silly pretend games, Hux sighed. 

“You have been naughty and I need to punish you, Head Elf,” Ren smirked. “You shouldn’t be exempt from punishment just because you are in charge.” 

Ren tutted at him and Hux felt his face flush at the look on the reindeer’s face. 

“Coal would be no fun to play with, but we have some sticks left over from all the naughty children – I think that they’ll do just fine in disciplining a naughty elf, don’t you think?” 

Hux watched the thin branch Ren held and felt his breath quicken. Ren grinned at him and smacked it against his palm. 

“Drop your tights, pull up your tunic and bend over.” 

Hux did, feeling exposed and vulnerable as he leaned against the desk; his ass bare, but otherwise still clothed. Ren moved and the branch struck, stinging and making him flinch. Hux bit his lip, determined to not cry out. 

“Let me hear you, little elf,” the reindeer cooed, and struck him again. 

On the third lash of the branch Hux did cry out and he wriggled and shouted as Ren striped his ass red. 

Ren dropped the branch and gentle hands rubbed lotion onto Hux’s bottom as Ren whispered to him comforting words. Hux realized that he was crying and shaking, and allowed Ren to pull him close and hold him, even as he stripped Hux to allow for more skin contact. Hux pressed against his hot chest and held on. 

“Can you continue?” Ren asked after a while. “Or would you prefer to just cuddle?” 

“I don’t cuddle,” Hux complained, even as he did just that. “But you owe me a good fuck.” 

The lashing had hurt, but the gentleness that followed made him ache for Ren and he allowed Ren to mold his body however he wished. He frowned when something settled on his back and Ren reached around him to pull a strap over his chest. 

“I think that we need a little festive cheer for this ride, now that you have been properly trained, little elf. You’ll make a good reindeer one day.” 

“No,” Hux said, feeling Ren pull the harness tight. 

“You’re a bit slimmer than the average reindeer, but it should stay on well enough. Let’s see how it works.” Ren pulled him up. “Bounce a little for me.” 

Hux crossed his arms and scowled. Ren moved fast and tickled him, making Hux jump back and push his hands away. The bells jingled. Ren grinned. 

“Aww. The red leather fits your flushed cheeks – all four of them. Are you ready to go for a ride, little reindeer? Be good for Santa and he’ll give you many presents.” 

Hux kicked him. The bells jingled and Ren laughed. He pushed Ren back so he fell on the bed with an “oof” and climbed over him. 

“You fucker,” he said and pushed his dick between the grinning lips. 

Ren sucked obediently and Hux tried to control his movements so the bells wouldn’t jingle. A moment later he thought “kriff it” and fucked Ren’s mouth hard, ignoring the amused glint in the man’s eyes. He came deep in the man’s throat, but a drop of come landed on Ren’s plump lips. Ren licked it and winked at him. 

Hux sighed and knew that resistance was futile – the infuriating reindeer always managed to get what he wanted out of him. 

\---

The Santa hat looked ridiculous with Ren’s antlers. It was the only thing he was wearing – Hux was the one wearing a harness now. 

“Ho ho ho, how is my pretty little reindeer doing?” Ren asked. 

Hux sighed. The things he agreed to. 

“Santa, I’m nervous, I don’t know if I am ready for the big Christmas ride,” he said. 

“What is the problem, my sweet boy?” Ren asked, sliding a hand down Hux’s chest. 

“I’ve never – it is my first ride,” he replied. “I am just worried that something will go wrong.” 

“Why didn’t you just say so?” Santa Ren said. “I will help you practice so well you are ready for a ride whenever Santa needs one.” 

Ren patted his bottom and then groped it. 

“Your bottom is already very firm and ready for riding – why don’t you bend over and Santa will have a closer look.” 

Hux flushed in embarrassment, but bent over the sleigh – he prayed that no one felt the need for a midnight inspection of the sleigh because he would not live it down if someone saw him like this – and felt Ren’s hands pull his cheeks apart. His tongue lapped at Hux and he relaxed a little at the familiar feel of it teasing him. 

Ren worked him open carefully, all the while muttering nonsense about what a good little reindeer he was and how Santa was going to enjoy riding him very much, and Hux had a disturbing moment where he wondered about the relationship between Ren and Santa Snoke. He brushed it off and focused on the moment, being stretched and licked and the pleasant rumble of Ren’s voice. 

“Ah,” he breathed out when Ren pushed past the rim, and he whimpered when the man pushed deeper. 

Ren gave him a moment to adjust before he started to thrust, each shove from his cock making the bells on Hux’s harness jingle. He gripped the edge of the sleigh and pushed back to meet the thrusts, the furs spilling over the edge tickling his peaked nipples. Ren sucked on his neck and reached to grip Hux’s cock, pulling it in time with his thrusts. 

Hux came with a shout, but the bells kept on jingling until Ren came and collapsed over his back, letting go of Hux’s spent cock. 

“Off, you oaf, you’re heavy,” Hux complained, trying to hold himself up. 

Ren pulled off and collapsed onto the sleigh, using his semen-slick hand to pull Hux closer. 

“Let go! Get off! We’ll dirty the furs!” Hux tried, but the thick-headed reindeer didn’t listen. 

Ren pulled Hux on top of him, both their legs hanging over the edge of the sleigh, and licked his fingers clean of Hux’s come. 

“Mmm, good reindeer, Santa is very pleased,” Ren said. 

“Idiot!” Hux huffed at him, but couldn’t help smiling. 

The furs felt good against Hux’s bare side and he wondered, if anyone would notice, if he pilfered one of them after Christmas. He wouldn’t mind getting fucked on it. 

\---

Hux demanded that they check every bit of the shed to make sure that everything was in order; he didn’t want to imagine Snoke or Phasma or _anyone_ finding traces of what had happened. He would die of mortification. Ren sighed, but agreed, and even helped him clean up the spot of come on the side of the sleigh. 

Then December started and the elves barely had time for quick naps – everything was on a tight schedule and each mishap put things seriously behind, and Hux was always the one who had to clean up the messes. He was prickly and stressed and had nightmares of piles of presents collapsing on him. 

When the Reindeer of Ren showed up to help, Hux was surprised, but put them straight to work – with a grateful smile at Ren. That evening, he rewarded Ren with a quick handjob before they both collapsed to sleep. 

When Christmas Eve arrived they had the shed piled high and the Reindeer of Ren were in formation in front of it, all wearing glittering harnesses with jingle bells. Hux flushed as he strapped them in and checked to make sure that they were securely held. He wished he could kiss Ren, but settled for brushing a hand over his arm, and Ren smiled at him. 

Hux settled on the sleigh next to Snoke and held his list up, calling the first names of children they were scheduled to visit. They started from northern Europe before it had gotten fully dark out – even for that latitude – visiting children and listening to them sing to Santa in places, only leaving bags of presents in others, and worked all through the evening until it turned into night and they were filling stockings hung over fireplaces and eating cookies left out for them. 

All throughout it the reindeer ran, fast and beautiful, the bells over their muscled chests jingling merrily and Ren’s nose lighting the way. Hux went through the list, crossing over names already visited and ones they had found all gathered together for the Eve, until every single one had a stripe running through it and they were finally done. 

They watched the sun rise as they flew over snowy fields and Snoke laughed, HO HO HO. Hux smiled and enjoyed the moment of peace. 

\---

When they got back to Starwinter, the Reindeer of Ren collapsed before they got the sleigh all the way in and the elves helped them unstrap so the worker elves could pull the sleigh in. Hux was sympathetic – every year there had been more and more places to visit and even with the other reindeer and elves delivering some of the presents, it was getting to be a bit much for the Reindeer of Ren. Perhaps they needed to delegate a bit more. He should find a good time to suggest it to Snoke – he hated Santa Luke and his head elf Leia, but the area they covered was much smaller, so it would make sense to find a way to co-operate work with them. He didn’t like seeing Ren this exhausted and felt a pang of guilt for all the times he had made fun of his workouts and need to stay in shape. 

He helped Ren to his rooms, not caring anymore if anyone knew they were fucking, and ran a warm bath for him. He helped Ren wash up his sweaty skin and tucked him into bed. When Ren pulled at him to stay, Hux was torn – there were still things to do, reports to write – but in the end he settled in next to the reindeer, curled up against his side. 

Everything could wait until the morning – they had a full year before the next Christmas rush. They all deserved some downtime. He had time to go over the most important things with Snoke over the next few days before the Santa left for his long beach vacation. 

He could enjoy Ren’s warmth and sleep in and maybe wake up to a teasing mouth around his cock. The reindeer was insatiable – Hux was already looking forward to all the fucking in the upcoming months. Especially after the man had agreed to be ridden like a proper reindeer should be. He had seemed very eager to try it, but Hux had wanted to give himself some time to plan it properly. 

It was up to the head elf to make sure that the reindeer were properly trained, and if this one needed extra lessons, well… Hux was all too happy to provide them. 


End file.
